Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie
---- ''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Le collège '''Poudlard', école de sorcellerie , est un établissement formant les jeunes sorcières et sorciers britanniques à l'art et à la pratique de la magie. Il est situé en Écosse. Poudlard est un large château de sept étages supporté par la magie, avec de nombreuses tours ainsi que de très profonds donjons. Le château a été construit par Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Description Extérieurement, le château ressemble à ceux mentionnés dans les contes de fée. Les pièces communes principales sont : *La Grande Salle, thumb|center|250px|Plan de poudlard dessiné pour [[Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie|le 8ème film.]] *Les salles communes de chaque maison, *Les salles de classes, *Les bureaux des professeurs et celui du directeur, *La bibliothèque. Une multitude d'endroits secondaires sont aussi présents : *L'infirmerie, *Les couloirs, *Les escaliers magiques, *Les cuisines, *La Chambre des Secrets, située dans profondeurs du château *La Salle sur Demande, *Les cachots. Localisation et accès Poudlard se situe dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni, en ÉcosseDans Les Animaux fantastiques, J.K. Rowling fait référence à une rumeur selon laquelle une colonie d'Acromentules se serait établie en Écosse. Cette rumeur est confirmée par Ron et Harry qui prennent pour référence leur escapade dans la Forêt interdite en 1993. On peut donc en conclure que la Forêt interdite se trouve en Écosse et par extension Poudlard également. . L'endroit est décrit comme montagneux et est situé à proximité d'un lac. L'école se situe également non loin de Pré-au-Lard, un village exclusivement habité par des sorciers. thumb|Les premières années en barques. Le château de Poudlard est incartable, il n’apparaît jamais sur une carte géographique. Les élèves de première année sont conduits au château en barques alors que les autres élèves y accèdent en diligences. Ces dernières remontent une longue route qui contourne le lac et qui se termine devant les grilles de fer forgé du portail de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il existe également huit passages secrets qui conduisent hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard dont sept sont visibles depuis la Carte du Maraudeur. Le dernier fût construit en 1998 par la Salle sur Demande. Argus Rusard et les jumeaux Weasley semblent faire partie de ceux qui les connaissent. *Dans le château, on retrouve : **Un passage caché derrière un miroir du quatrième étage, rendu impraticable suite à un éboulement. **Un passage caché sous la statue d'une sorcière borgne et qui mène à la boutique Honeydukes de Pré-au-Lard. **Un passage dans la salle sur demande menant à "La Tête de Sanglier", une auberge de Pré-au-Lard. *Dans le Parc du château, on retrouve : **Un passage sous le Saule cogneur menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Protection spéciale Le château est invisible aux Moldus, car il est protégé par un sortilège. En effet, si un Moldu s'approche de Poudlard il ne verra que des ruines et poursuivra son chemin. Il est également protégé des Forces du Mal. Il est par exemple impossible pour un sorcier de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les mesures de sécurité furent renforcées à partir de 1996 après l'annonce du retour officiel de Voldemort. Mais ces dernières n'empêchèrent pas les Mangemorts de pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école car il existe une faille dans le système : il s'agit de l'Armoire à disparaître de la Salle sur Demande. Drago Malefoy en était le responsable. Histoire Moyen Âge Selon les différentes sources, le collège Poudlard aurait été construit il y a plus de mille ans, alors que les sorciers souffraient encore de persécution de la part des Moldus. Les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque, amis de longue date, décident de s'unir pour créer un lieu d'épanouissement, d'apprentissage pouvant également servir de refuge aux sorciers. Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard bâtissent leur propre école de sorcellerie, qu'ils baptisent "Poudlard" et partent très vite à la recherche de sorciers possédant les aptitudes nécessaires pour enseigner la magie aux élèves. Mais les premières divergences apparaissent. En effet, les différences de point de vue concernant le choix des élèves et les matières enseignées se multiplient, L'école est alors divisée en quatre maisons distinctes. Chaque maison prend le nom de son fondateur. Les quatre fondateurs, dont les jours sont comptés, ont l'idée de donner à un chapeau ensorcelé le pouvoir de répartir chaque nouvel élève dans la maison qui lui correspond. Malgré tout, les tensions s'intensifient. Salazar Serpentard refuse catégoriquement l'admission d'enfants nés-Moldus, personnes qui, selon lui, ne sont pas dignes d'étudier la magie. A l'inverse, les trois autres fondateurs s'opposent et insistent pour que tous puissent se former. Serpentard quitte finalement le château, non sans raison. Aujourd'hui encore, les tensions entre les maisons, en particulier entre les élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard sont toujours aussi vives. 1942-1943 L'existence de l'école a été menacée deux fois à cause de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. La première fois qu'elle a été ouverte était en 1942, quand Tom Jédusor, héritier de Salazar Serpentard ainsi que l'homme qui deviendrait Lord Voldemort, ouvrit la chambre des secrets lors de sa 5ème année. Quand une élève nommée Mimi Geignarde a été tuée, le ministère de la magie menaça la fermeture de l'école. Alors que Tom passait son temps hors de l'école de Poudlard dans un orphelinat moldu, il ne voulait pas que l'école soit fermée. Alors, il fit en sorte que Hagrid soit jugé coupable des crimes de la chambre des secrets. Cependant, en 1992 la chambre s'ouvrit une autre fois, prouvant l'innocence de Rubeus Hagrid et le fait que Jédusor était coupable. 1991 - 1992 En 1991, Harry Potter arriva à Poudlard. thumb|Voldemort fusionné à Quirrell. Déjà populaire pour être celui qui a vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, il commença rapidement à chercher les secrets de la pierre philosophale qui a été cachée dans l'école. Harry découvrit que le professeur de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Quirinus Quirrell, était un corps utilisé par le presque vivant Voldemort, qui voulait la pierre pour récupérer son corps et lui donner la vie éternelle. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont souffert d'une série de situations délicates dans la chambre souterraine dans le but d'empêcher le vol de la pierre par Severus Rogue, qu'ils croyaient être dans la tentative de voler la pierre, alors qu'il s'agissait réellement de Quirrell. Harry découvrit Quirrell dans la chambre, qu'il réussit a vaincre et, par la même occasion, empêcher Voldemort de s'approprier la pierre. 1992-1993 thumb|Le message indiquant la réouverture de la ChambreEn 1992, la chambre des secrets a été ouverte à nouveau par Ginny Weasley, sous l'influence d'un livre écrit par nul autre que Jédusor. Le livre permit aux mémoires de Tom de posséder Ginny, lui permettant d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets une seconde fois. Lucius Malefoy, désirant le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres, avait placé le livre dans son chaudron de livres d'école, sans savoir que c'était un Horcruxe. Son but était de ruiner la réputation de quelques grands sorciers, incluant Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley, l'homme qui était en faveur de la protection des moldus. Seulement, Harry Potter découvrit la vérité et détruit le livre ainsi que le Basilic, mettant du même coup terme aux deux complots malsains. 1993-1994 thumb|left|La tableau de la Grosse dame déchiré. En 1993, Sirius Black s'échappa d'Azkaban. Black avait été emprisonné dans la prison durant 13 ans pour le meurtre de douze moldu ainsi que de Peter Pettigrow avec un seul sort. Il a été aussi retenu coupable de la trahison envers James et Lily Potter en donnant des informations sur eux à Voldemort. Il devint apparent que Black était à la recherche d'Harry, car, il pensait que le tuer donnerait du pouvoir à Voldemort. Black entra dans l'école deux fois. La première fois, il tua pratiquement la Grosse dame, et une autre fois en allant près du rat de Ron Weasley, Croûtard. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont rencontré Black dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Remus Lupin, qui a été ami avec Black durant le temps où ils étaient élèves de Poudlard. Il était innocent et Peter avait fait les choses dont Black avait été faussement accusé. Black était revenu pour tuer Pettigrow. Sachant que Black était innocent, Lupin allait l'aider à tuer Peter. Cependant, Peter se sauva et retourna auprès de Voldemort pour lui donner de l'aide pour qu'il puisse regagner son pouvoir. Harry et Hermione aidèrent Black à sauver Buck, l'Hippogriffe d'Hagrid, pendant que Ron était à l'infirmerie, et sauvèrent la vie de Black ainsi que de Buck. 1994 - 1995 thumb|Le bal de Noël. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers recommence avec cette fois-ci plus de mesures de sûreté. Barty Croupton Jr., déguisé en Alastor Maugrey grâce au Polynectar, réussit à faire entrer Harry dans le tournoi en ajoutant son nom dans la Coupe de Feu sous le nom d'une des quatre écoles, ce qui lui garantirais sa place dans le tournoi. La participation d'Harry dans le tournoi lui causa une grande année de misère, car, les représentants de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, de même que bien des élèves de Poudlard, croyaient qu'il était un tricheur. C'était grâce à l'aide reçu par Croupton Jr. et son influence sur des elfes de maison qu'il parvint à arriver à la fin du tournoi avec Cedric Diggory (qui, sous les ordres de Voldemort, se fera tuer par Peter Pettigrow) dans un cimetière entouré de Mangemorts et Voldemort retourna à sa forme physique utilisant le sang d'Harry ainsi qu'une potion de magie noire. Voldemort tenta de torturer et d'humilier Harry, mais Harry s'échappa et avertit tous les ennemis du seigneur des ténèbres, Dumbledore en particulier, qu'il était revenu. Dumbledore reforma alors l'Ordre du Phénix, une heure après qu'il soit alerté. Suite à cela, à l'horreur de tous à Poudlard, Cedric Diggory a été assassiné par les mains de Voldemort. 1995-1996 thumb|175px|Dolores Ombrage, la Grande Inquisitrice.Poudlard a été menacé encore plus quand le ministère de la magie commença à implanter les degrés d'Éducation en 1995, faisant partie du but de ruiner Albus Dumbledore. Dolores Ombrage, la nouvelle enseignante de la défense contre les forces du Mal, était le centre de ce plan. Avec la réforme scolaire, elle prenait lentement le contrôle de Poudlard, et éventuellement remplaça Albus Dumbledore en tant que Directrice. Mais c'était grâce à l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger et des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore qu'Ombrage sera renversée. Le ministère de la magie n'eut aucun autre choix, que d'accepter que Voldemort fût de retour et Ombrage se fit expulser de l'école. 1996-1997 Le nouveau ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour ordonna aux Aurors de protéger Poudlard contre les forces du mal. En 1997, Poudlard a été attaqué par un groupe d'élite de Mangemorts. L'étudiant Drago Malefoy était forcé de rejoindre Lord Voldemort, car il était terrifié par ce dernier et avait peur de perdre sa vie et sa famille. De ce fait, la sécurité du directeur Dumbledore était hautement compromise, et a été tué par Severus Rogue. Suivant cette horrible tragédie, le professeur Minerva McGonagall commença à agir telle une directrice, car la sécurité de l'école ne tenait que par un fil. Rien ne garantissait que Poudlard resterait ouvert. Finalement, il fut décidé de laisser les gouverneurs décider des procédures établies. 1997-1998 thumb|right|Rogue devient directeur de Poudlard.Le ministère de la magie a été renversé par Voldemort et ses partisans. Poudlard resta ouvert, mais, il y a eu de nouvelles lois afin que seuls les élèves de sang-pur soient acceptés et, il y avait des tests de sang. Ce faisant, Voldemort pouvait garder un œil sur le monde de la magie tout entier. Il pouvait surveiller les sorciers qui avaient du sang de moldu et les tuer avant même qu'ils aient pris connaissance de leurs pouvoirs magiques. L'étude des moldus, était enseigné de façon à faire comprendre aux élèves que les moldus étaient la pire race au monde, et devint obligatoire, tandis que les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal devint tout simplement étude de l'Art de la Magie noire, apprenant aux étudiants des sortilèges illégaux. Severus Rogue a été nommé directeur, et Alecto et Amycus Carrow, professeurs des forces du mal et des études des moldus. Ils ont été nommés députés de Rogue. C'était un grand temps de terreur sans que personne ne sache avec qui être amis ou contre. Après 1998 C'est en mai 1998 que la bataille de Poudlard prit place. Cette bataille se termina par un grand nombre de morts de chaque côté. Grâce à Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort fut finalement détruit à jamais, et la paix à été restaurée. Minerva McGonagall retourna à sa position de Directrice et Harry a été déclaré comme un véritable héros. Poudlard encaissa d'énormes pertes et dommages durant cette guerre. Plusieurs zones du bâtiment principal ainsi que des zones adjacentes ont pris en feux ou ont explosé. Le terrain de Quidditch a été largement détruit par le feu. Basé sur ce qui est connu depuis la guerre, Poudlard a été réparé et ouvert en 2017; la directrice McGonagall avait pris sa retraite, le système des maisons fût remis en place et beaucoup des descendants des étudiants précédents ont à leur tour rejoint Poudlard, Neville Londubat devint le professeur de botanique après avoir pris sa retraite en tant qu'Auror L'esprit des fondateurs Héraldique 150px|right « Écartelé, au premier de gueules au Lion d'or, au second de sinople au Serpent d'argent, au troisième d'or au Blaireau de sable, au quatrième d'azur à l'Aigle de bronze, sur-le-tout de Poudlard » L'écusson représente un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle, entourant la lettre H (Hogwarts qui signifie Poudlard), symboles des quatre maisons réunies pour former cette école. La devise de Poudlard La devise de l'école est la suivante : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. *Traduction française: Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort. *Traduction anglaise : Never tickle a sleeping dragon. L'hymne de Poudlard Il est chanté au moins une fois par an, en début d'année par les élèves. Voici les paroles : «''Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard'' Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, On veut avoir la tête bien pleine Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne Qui mijote dans nos crânes Oblige-nous à étudier Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.» Personnel de Poudlard Poudlard possède nombre de professeurs doués et sages. Beaucoup sont sorciers mais il existe des exceptions tels que Firenze, le centaure ou bien encore Cuthbert Binns qui est un fantôme. Chacun est spécialisé dans un domaine qui lui est propre. En dehors du corps enseignant, on retrouve une petite équipe de personnes qui veille au bien être de ses occupants. Concernant les élèves Les inscriptions Les sorciers et sorcières sont inscrits à Poudlard dès leur naissance et reçoivent une lettre d'admission avant leur première rentrée, qui aura lieu à leurs onze ans révolus. L'arrivée à Poudlard La rentrée se fait chaque . La coutume veut que les élèves prennent un train spécial pour se rendre à Poudlard. Ce dernier mène les élèves de la gare de King's Cross de Londres, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en Écosse. Ils arrivent généralement à destination en fin de soirée, et sont accueillis par Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien de l'école. Par la suite, les élèves sont transportés, soit par bateaux magiques (exclusivement réservés aux élèves de première année), soit par des diligences tractées par des Sombrals. Plus tard, les élèves se réunissent ensemble au banquet de début d'année. Avant de commencer le festin, ils assistent à la cérémonie de la Répartition par le Choixpeau magique . La cérémonie de la Répartition Chaque année, les nouveaux élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition. C'est le Choixpeau magique qui décide dans quelle maison l'élève effectuera sa scolarité. Il a le choix entre : *Gryffondor, maison fondée par Godric Gryffondor *Serpentard, maison fondée par Salazar Serpentard *Poufsouffle, maison fondée par Helga Poufsouffle *Serdaigle, maison fondée par Rowena Serdaigle Ils y resteront jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Les matières de Poudlard Tous les élèves doivent étudier sept matières : la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, l'histoire de la magie, la défense contre les forces du Mal, l'astronomie et la botanique. Les élèves de première année doivent également étudier les leçons de vol (sur balai). À la fin de leur deuxième année, les élèves doivent choisir un minimum de deux autres matières dans la liste suivante : l'arithmancie, l'étude des Moldus, la divination, l'Étude des Runes ou/et les soins aux créatures magiques. Des matières très spécialisées, comme l'alchimie sont parfois proposées dans les deux dernières années, si la demande est suffisante. La vie à Poudlard Les maisons s'affrontent pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons qui se base sur un système de bons et de mauvais points. Le gagnant reçoit la coupe à la fin de l'année. Les élèves viennent à Poudlard par le Voie 9¾ à la gare de King's Cross. Les autres activités Les élèves peuvent également faire partie de l'équipe de Quididitch de leur maison, excepté les élèves de première année. Les examens Pour entrer dans la vie active, chaque élève doit avoir passé les épreuves des BUSE et des ASPIC, qui sont préparés dans cette école. Ces examens se déroulent à la fin de la cinquième et de la septième année d'études. Apparitions *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' Anecdotes *Dans la version anglaise originale, Poudlard s'appelle "Hogwarts". Hogwarts est en fait un mot verlan : wart hog, qui signifie phacochère. Wart veut dire verrue, et hog, porc. Jean-François Ménard a habilement transformé le nom de la célèbre école de sorcellerie en Poudlard. *Dans les six premier films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]], les plans de vue de Poudlard sont filmés grâce à une grande maquette représentant le château. *Pour le tournage du dernier film, le château de Poudlard est fait numériquement pour la première fois, ce qui permit de travailler avec toutes les facettes de l'école puis d'en créer une version détruite. Voir Aussi * Beauxbâtons * Durmstrang Notes et références ca:Escola de Bruixeria Hogwarts da:Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandskab de:Hogwarts de2:Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería et:Sigatüüka Nõiduse ja Võlukunsti Kool fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu he:בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות it:Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts ja:ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom pl:Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie pt-br:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ru:Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс sr:Хогвортс sv:Hogwarts tr:Hogwarts uk:Гоґвортс zh:霍格沃茨魔法学校 Catégorie:Poudlard Catégorie:Ecoles de Magie Catégorie:Lieux